


Catching Stars

by orphan_account



Series: Waxing and Waning [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Control Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, M/M, Oral Fixation 2: Electric Boogaloo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Remus is a brat, Smut, absolute filth, face fucking, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remus tires of Sirius avoiding him and the moment they shared.Honestly, all it takes is licking the frosting from his cupcake to reel Sirius back in.





	Catching Stars

Remus was a mess. Though to say he was merely a  _ mess _ was a bit of an understatement. He was a goddamn pit of despair who should be pitied. His thoughts constantly drifted towards Sirius and the way their bodies slid together, the way Sirius’s lips fit perfectly between his own. It was all too much, floating around the corners of his mind, promising to drive him absolutely mad.

For some unknown, godforsaken reason, their lives had gone back to normal - Sirius was still annoying and Remus still reached for him like a wilting flower searching for sunlight. There had been absolutely no mentions of their night together and Remus was growing frustrated in multiple ways.

One, he was pretty sure that wanking off while  _ thinking _ about Sirius was nowhere near as nice as the real thing. Two, he was mildly positive that Sirius thought it was a mistake and was trying to pretend it never happened.

Either way, Remus was mad, and he wasn’t going to let it go. The monster that clawed at him from the inside demanded attention. He couldn’t ignore it as much as he wished he could. It wasn’t like him to let things go, especially if it came to Sirius, someone who he had secretly pined over for entirely too long.

He had gotten Sirius right where he wanted him and there was absolutely no way in hell that he was going to let him forget about that.

Remus had taken it upon himself to arrive at Sirius’ apartment earlier than planned. A 7:00pm dinner turned into 6:30pm shenanigans, but at least Remus had on a nice sweater. He was annoyed by the fact that Sirius had opened the door in an apron with his hair tied back, looking obnoxiously sexy as usual.

He had kind of hoped to find him in a more natural state. Remus was beginning to wonder if this  _ was _ Sirius’ natural state, but the fraying threads of his sanity couldn’t handle further thought on that topic at the moment.

His first step into the apartment was met with the wafting smell of  _ something _ that smelled absolutely heavenly. As he closed the door, he opened his mouth to ask what it was that Sirius was making, but his eyes landed on a completely out-of-place, bright blue cupcake that was sitting on top of Sirius’ desk in a clear little container.

“What’s the cupcake for?” Remus asked, eyeing the frosted over-sugared pastry atop Sirius’ desk. 

“Sometimes when someone wants something sweet they, you know,  _ buy something sweet _ .”

Remus really didn’t like his tone of voice. Enough so that he plucked the treat from the container, holding Sirius’ eyes as he dragged his tongue over the frosting. He cringed at the flavor, a burst of pure sugar coating his tongue. Sirius looked on in horror, but Remus didn’t falter, swiping up every last bit of frosting with a sweep of his tongue before setting the cupcake back down in its place. 

“Well, what the hell did you go and do  _ that _ for?” Sirius demanded. He sounded offended. Remus was incredibly pleased.

“Sometimes when someone rubs their dick against another person’s they tend to talk about it,” Remus paused, running his tongue over his lip, catching the last bits of sticky sweetness with the tip of his tongue. “Unfortunately, I’m pretty sure this cupcake just got more action than I have in weeks.”

Sirius’ devastated expression quickly shifted towards one of amusement. His eyebrows lifted and his eyes darkened. Remus shifted uncomfortably beneath his gaze, hip grazing the desk as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sirius untied the apron he had been wearing, pulling it off to drape it over a chair.

“You can use your words, you know,” Sirius began, taking a step towards Remus across the empty space between them. His fingers streaked over the back of the couch as he slowly meandered in his direction. “You don’t have to do silly things to try to get my attention.”

Remus huffed. “As if you would listen to me.”

Sirius was closer then, a breath away. His slender fingers slid across the edge of Remus’ jaw, delicate and feather-light. Remus held his breath.

“I would listen to  _ anything _ you said,” Sirius replied, the pad of his thumb brushing across Remus’ lip. “You just have to try.”

The sound Remus made in response was not unlike a whimper. A quiet, hoarse sound that was torn from his lips. Sirius was eyeing him with an intensity that promised a storm. 

“Okay.” Remus had nothing more to say to that.

“I was really looking forward to that frosting,” Sirius said darkly. His eyes had slipped down, training on the swell of Remus’ lips.

“You can have a taste if you want.” Remus meant for his words to sound a lot more confident. A lot more  _ fuck me _ and a lot less  _ I’m weak _ .

The sinister flit of Sirius’ lips was enough to tell him that it didn’t matter at all.

Their bodies fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Every empty space was suddenly filled with Sirius and his overwhelming heat. Remus was pushed back into the desk, ignoring the sound of objects falling onto their sides. All he could focus on was Sirius and his lips, enticing and warm as they forced Remus into pliancy. 

It was a push and pull, Remus eventually ebbing more into pull. He took and took, Sirius giving him everything he had to offer with the simplicity of his lips. His tongue chased the sugar in Remus’ mouth and Remus was more than happy to let him. 

Sirius pulled away, tongue trailing over his lips before he grinned. “The frosting was rather too sweet, I’d say.”

Remus blushed, the prickle of heat creeping across his skin. The warmth of Sirius’ breath fanned over his mouth as he struggled to catch his breath. His chest heaved and his head swam all while he gripped the edge of the desk behind him with whitened knuckles.

Sirius’ index finger prodded at the corner of his mouth. “You forgot a spot,” He said quietly, eyes lighting up as he brought the bit of frosting to Remus’ parted lips.

Remus only then looked back up at him, at the smoldering darkness of Sirius’ eyes as the finger breached his lips. The moan it elicited was wanton and naked; an undeniable telling of everything he was feeling. Warmth rose within him as he whirled his tongue around the digit, licking off the frosting with vigor.

“Good boy,” Sirius whispered, his other hand drifting up the length of Remus’ neck. It caught in the hair at the back of his head, forcefully tugging it back. Remus sobbed in pleasure, mouth opening at the prick of pain. “I didn’t tell you to stop,” Sirius growled.

The press of another finger into his mouth made his heart beat faster in his chest. It threatened to break open his rib cage and rip through his chest, the way it was so loud and steady in its excitement. Remus had  _ never _ been so happy to suck on anyone’s fingers. 

His tongue swirled over the ridges, memorizing every groove, mark, and scar that marred the two digits caught between his lips. Sirius gazed down at him intently, Remus noticing the way he clenched his jaw, muscles working as he struggled to maintain his composure.

It was obvious that Remus was slurping away as loudly as he could, exaggerating every movement he made. His lips were wet and saliva dripped from the corners of his mouth as he gave Sirius’ fingers the best blowjob they had likely ever received.

The tension between them was palpable. Sirius’ nostrils flared as he eyed Remus and the way his lips slid up and down the length of his fingers. Remus itched to touch himself. He hummed his appreciation for Sirius around the fingers in his mouth, feeling the rise of his ever prominent submissive side. 

When Sirius seemed to deem the attention Remus was paying to his fingers  _ enough _ , he slipped them from Remus’ swollen lips, leaving him empty. The slick of his own saliva dripping down the sides of his face was borderline embarrassing, but Remus still didn’t move to swipe it away.

“ _ Sirius.”  _ Remus sounded ragged already, and he was trying so desperately to hold his composure. To hide the fact that being called  _ boy _ had stirred something he hadn’t known was there. Hearing Sirius belittle him as he poked into the warm confines of his mouth was every wish he had ever made come to life, and it was every bit as amazing as he had imagined it to be.

“Yes, Moony?” Sirius asked, wet finger gliding along Remus’ bottom lip. “What do you want from me?”

Remus closed his eyes. He swallowed thickly before he blinked them open again, once, twice. “I- I don’t know.”

Sirius smiled wickedly, his teeth glistening before he let Remus go. Remus nearly stumbled forward, even with his hands holding so tightly to the surface of the desk. As he fumbled to steady himself, he jolted as Sirius’ fingers wound into his hair once more. Then he was being forced to the ground, knees buckling beneath him as he allowed it.

He allowed Sirius to take control. Allowed him to push Remus down to his knees on the carpet in his  _ good _ slacks. He didn’t even attempt to control the whimper that tripped over his lips.

“I want you to tell me when you’re uncomfortable, Moons,” Sirius said. He had taken to tipping Remus’ head back with a tug of his hair. Remus looked up at him with his lip caught between his teeth and his hands clasped together behind his back. “Red, yellow, green.” Remus nodded. Sirius pulled his hair and shook his head. “Tell me you understand.”

“I understand,” Remus mumbled. He knew it was a common thing. Red meant stop. Yellow meant slow down. Green meant go. Remus was every shade, hue, and tint of green that existed.

“Color?”

“Green, so green. Green as grass. Green as that hideous jacket you refuse to get rid of,” Remus breathed and licked his lips. “ _ Do something _ .”

Despite the twitch of his lips in the hint of a smile, Sirius didn’t unknot his hand from Remus’ hair. He kept it locked in place, soft tufts of it caught between his fingers. His other hand, the one he had swept frosting up with, traced along the height of Remus’ cheekbones. Slowly mapping the inches of his face with gentle touches. 

Remus began to say something, but Sirius replied with a swift slap to his cheek. It wasn’t too hard, but the sting of it made Remus groan. “I asked for a color not your complaints” Sirius spat.

When Sirius dragged his thumb over Remus’ lower lip, he opened his mouth in anticipation. The press of his thumb over the inside of his lip made his muscles clench. His eyes never once left Sirius’, watching the way they flickered with every sound that poured from Remus.

His gums tingled when Sirius slid his finger along them before pressing into his teeth. “Open,” He growled. Remus obliged, mouth opening for Sirius to slip his finger into the warm, wet heat. Remus immediately closed his mouth, caring for his teeth to not nip into Sirius’ skin. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked on it, tongue swirling around the length hungrily. It was salty and rough, but Remus was more focused on how Sirius’ face had softened. How his free hand was tightening in Remus’ hair with every twirl of his tongue.

Remus shifted uncomfortably, the ache of his knees a mild annoyance in the wake of his eagerness. He was unbearably hard, the stiffness of his cock pressing into his pants as he sought pleasure in Sirius running his finger across his tongue.

“You’re very good at this,” Sirius mused, a corner of his mouth lifting into a smirk. He forced Remus’ head back just a bit more before reclaiming his finger, slowly slipping it out from between Remus’ lips. “You look so good, Moony. So beautiful with my finger between those lips,” He paused, running the saliva-slicked digit across Remus’ face. “I bet you’d look even prettier with my cock in there.”

Remus moaned, loud and needy. He knew he looked downright filthy, on his knees in the middle of Sirius’ flat with his fingers shoved in his mouth.

“What color?” Sirius asked, tapping his finger gently against Remus’ lips.

Remus gritted his teeth. Sirius  _ knew _ what color, and it was obvious he was enjoying playing with his food. Remus stared defiantly up at him, lips pursing shut. It earned him another slap to his cheek, this one was harder, a shock of electricity pulsing through him. The pleasure of it burst through, the pain far away. It was hot, so hot. Remus wanted him to do it again. He wanted to defy Sirius  _ again _ just so he could feel the sting of his hand across his face.

“I said  _ what color _ ?”

“Green, always green,” Remus replied meekly.

Sirius smiled, tenderly rubbing the sting from Remus’ skin. His hair was finally let free, scalp aching so deliciously. The clink of his belt had Remus alert once more, perking up as he watched. Sirius was deliberately slow about it, fingers tracing over the leather carefully before he finally unclasped it. It woke another type of fantasy. One that involved being bent over, Sirius with his belt wrapped around his hand. The rasp of his zipper sent a shudder down Remus’ spine, causing him to shift as he tried to relieve the tenting in his slacks.

Nothing more was done after Sirius unbuttoned his pants. He left them open and waiting, a silent invitation that Remus was steadily fixated on. He kept his hands clasped behind his back, though, waiting quietly for the words he knew would be coming.

“Tell me what it is that you want.” Sirius’ voice was low and gravelly, laced with his raw desire. His fingers pushed up on Remus’ chin, forcing him to make eye contact. Remus swallowed. He couldn’t seem to find the words to say, lost somewhere in the fog of his heady desire. His cock was at full attention, but his mind was slow and lacking confidence. “You have to tell me, or I won’t know.”

Remus knew he was being toyed with. If it weren’t obvious prior, it was now. He opened and closed his mouth before squeezing his eyes shut, as if looking away from those smoldering eyes would bring his confidence back to the surface. “I want you in my mouth,” He said meekly. It was nearly a whisper, a slip of words on his breath.

Sirius laughed, but not with humor. It was thick and dark, shattering around them like glass. His hand dropped from Remus’ face, but he made no attempt to pull himself from his jeans. Remus gasped when Sirius leaned forward, lips brushing over the shell of his ear. “You want my  _ what _ in your mouth?”

The whimper that flew from Remus sounded wounded, like a kicked puppy. He wasn’t known for being very smooth with dirty talking, as much as he adored listening to it. In the throes of passion, it wasn’t uncommon for his embarrassment to fade, and he was slowly learning that it might come even easier with Sirius. There, on the ground, even though he was still fully dressed, he felt naked and vulnerable. His embarrassment was running rampant and he could barely choke out the words he knew Sirius wanted to hear.

“I can’t,” He whispered. Sirius’ fingers drifted down his cheek before he smacked him, hard and quick. Remus jolted and chewed his lip.

“You can and you  _ will _ .” Sirius’ commanding voice made Remus open his eyes. He gritted his teeth as he felt the edge of his self consciousness fade. “I want to hear you say what it is that you want in that pretty mouth of yours.”

“Your cock,” Remus choked out. His skin was flushed and hot, and it took every ounce of self control to keep his eyes on Sirius’. It was hard to fight it, the urge to look away and hide his face. Sirius’ dominant side shined so brightly that it was slowly peeling away Remus’ tentative nature. It was something he had yearned for, and here it was, splayed out before him like a buffet. It was going to take a lot of work for him to get used to. Handing over the reins to his self control was going to be a challenge that he wanted to conquer.

Sirius hummed his appreciation. He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Remus’ forehead, Remus arching into the tenderness of it. The proximity of his lips to Remus’ ear was too much again, hot breath fanning over his skin as he sat still. His hands were tired from holding them steady and his shoulders were aching. He wanted to reach out and touch Sirius, but his need to submit to him was a lot stronger.

“Red, yellow, green,” Sirius repeated. He nipped Remus’ ear before he stood straight again, hands brushing through Remus’ hair. “Take what you need, Moony.”

The invitation had Remus overly excited. His fingers trembled as he sat up a bit higher on his knees, fiddling with the band of Sirius’ briefs. He finally managed to tug it down, just enough for his erection to spring free. Remus drew in a breath, eyes flitting back up to Sirius’.

He was nervous but  _ so _ turned on. The length of it in his face made him jittery, as if he wasn’t sure what to do first. His mouth watered and his fingers twitched before he chose to wrap a hand around it. His eyes drifted back down, but Sirius didn’t seem to like that. A quick tap of his hand against Remus’ cheek had him looking back up again, eyes bright as he held Sirius’ length in his hand. It was velvet smooth and hot between his fingers, a telling sign of just how much he enjoyed seeing Remus on his knees. It made Remus swell with pride, a bit more of his self consciousness slipping away.

Remus ran his tongue over the tip, tasting the bead of precum that had formed. It was bitter, but knowing it was Sirius’ made him quiver with want. He ignored the pain in his knees as he pulled at Sirius’ cock, pushing it up so he could pave a slick path of saliva along the bottom. He didn’t dare look away from the intensity of Sirius’ eyes. It was almost chilling the way his pupils had swallowed any color, leaving nothing but a pit of darkness. 

“ _ Oh, Moony _ ,” Sirius breathed, hand clenching in Remus’ hair. Remus moaned his reply, tongue out as he licked along Sirius’ shaft. He was slow and steady, tasting every centimeter with his tongue. He wanted to leave nothing dry, wanted the entirety of his cock to be coated in his saliva before he swallowed it whole.

Remus suckled on the tip, pulling it just barely into his mouth. Sirius tightened his grip on Remus’ hair, mouth agape as he watched Remus swallow him. He stared up at Sirius as he breathed through his nose. 

“Remus,” Sirius breathed. Remus knew he was unraveling, his fingers dug into Sirius’ thighs. He felt the muscles tighten as he fought the urge to push his hips forward.

Remus made no effort to move, peering up at Sirius through his lashes. Sirius held his hair in one hand, the other moving to run his fingers along Remus’ cheek. Remus moaned as his eyes fluttered, waiting so patiently for Sirius to take control.

Sirius was tiptoeing on the edge of his sanity, and Remus only knew this because of the flicker in his eyes. It was as if he were trying to fight to keep it at bay. He had always treated Remus as though he were fragile and made of glass. It made it all the more sensual that he was coming undone before Remus’ eyes, and only because Remus was so willingly allowing him to be in control. Remus trusted him. He always had. He always would.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Sirius whispered. The caress of his fingertips over Remus’ cheek cemented him in the present. Like a vibrant flower creeping through a crack in the sidewalk, it was all the warmth and love that he needed even in the midst of their scene. Even in between his submission and his carnal desire, Sirius was kind and warm and everything Remus found so enticing about him in the first place. 

Remus didn’t move nor did he try to respond. He was not going to give it up. He gave a quick squeeze to Sirius’ thighs.

Sirius’ breath hitched. He hesitated, the stroke of his fingers pausing as Remus eyed him. The pleading look in his eyes must have been enough. “If I’m hurting you, grab my hand and I will stop. Do  _ not _ let me hurt you, Moons. I swear I will never forgive myself.”

Remus hummed, a curt nod of his head indicating that he understood. Sirius would never hurt him on purpose, and he knew with certainty that Sirius was incapable of doing so.

Sirius pulled his cock from Remus’ mouth, allowing him to catch his breath before he thrust back in. His hand had loosened in Remus’ hair, running the strands between his fingers as he moved his hips. Slowly at first, allowing Remus to adjust to the feeling of the head pressing against the back of his throat.

It took Remus a little while to get used to it, to hold back the urge to gag. To control his breathing so he could focus more on pleasuring Sirius rather than making sure he didn’t pass out. It wasn’t long before Sirius was growling above him, hips stuttering as he fucked into Remus’ throat.

_ Moony Moony Moony  _ was gasped like a prayer from Sirius’ parted lips. He was no longer staring down at Remus - his head had tipped back and that left Remus staring at the expanse of his throat. He watched every bob of his Adam’s apple as Sirius swallowed. 

Remus’ throat hurt and his jaw was sore. The tears sliding down his face were likely  _ very _ far from attractive, and saliva was wetting his sweater from where it ended up after slipping down his chin. He had pulled his own erection from his slacks, syncing his strokes with the thrust of Sirius’ hips.

He came a lot quicker than he had anticipated, the pleasure racking through him just as Sirius held his head in place by his hair to pull his cock from Remus’ mouth. He came across his hand, likely over his slacks, and definitely on the carpet. He didn’t care, though. All he could think about was the rub of Sirius’ cock inside his mouth and the way his orgasm sent sparks of pleasure bursting through him.

Remus was aware of what was coming, mouth opening as Sirius tugged his cock over his awaiting tongue. He came in thick ropes, the warmth of it landing almost everywhere but in Remus’ mouth. Sirius was hissing between his teeth, eyes clenched shut as his orgasm rolled over him.

Remus had never seen him more beautiful. There, in the dim light of his living room on an evening in the middle of autumn. His forehead had a sheen of sweat and his hair was as unruly as ever. Knowing that Remus had brought him to that point made his heart soar.

Remus’ chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. He didn’t think he was capable of getting up on his own, and he must have said that last bit out loud because Sirius was scooping him into his arms before he could bother trying.

“You’re so good to me, Moony,” Sirius whispered. He used his sleeve to wipe away the stray tears, saliva and rapidly drying cum before he tugged off his shirt. “So good.”

“That was the hottest thing I have ever partaken in,” Remus mumbled. He was shocked by the raspiness of his voice. His shyness washed over him once more, a cold river pulling him under. He tensed, but as soon as Sirius carded his fingers through his hair, he relaxed.

“Me too,” Sirius whispered, the faint brush of his lips against Remus’ forehead was welcomed with a happy hum. Sirius had pulled him towards the couch after ridding him of his soiled slacks, draping a throw blanket over the two of them. Remus curled into his chest with a sigh, nuzzling his nose against the warmth of Sirius’ chest.

It was comforting, enough so that Remus found himself fighting to keep his eyes open. He was satisfied and tired, listening to the low and steady beat of Sirius’ heart.

“You're wonderful, Moons,” Sirius whispered. Remus almost didn’t hear it, but the sound of it brought a sleepy smile to his face as he was lulled to sleep by Sirius’ tenderness.

Dinner was all but forgotten, sat upon the counter untouched as the two of them held one another in the warmth of their tiny bubble apart from reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos mean to world to me, thank you <3<3
> 
> Catch me on [Tumblr](https://lecheesie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
